


I See You for You

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: What happens when Dean reveals a secret that has haunted him for years, how will Castiel react.would he leave like everyone else did?





	I See You for You

Dean understood their relationship was different, he liked the romance, the hand holding, the kissing, he loved Castiel in every way he was able, The Angel was perfect.

It was Dean who was broken, how could he tell Cas that he had no interest in sex, never had.....

Even though they had known each other for years, flirted shamelessly, joked about it even, now it was official. They had been together romantically for three months, but if Dean told his secret, would it chase Castiel away?

That was his biggest fear, he had pushed everyone besides Sammy away. 

\---------------

Dean had lost track of the cups of coffee he had drank, again. That happened most nights that he woke up in the middle of the night, slipping from Cas's arms. 

The thought kept pulling at his mind: would this good thing end if he told the truth?

The stares  
The flirting  
The warmth in his chest  
The cuddling  
Not being alone

All the things Dean loved. Dean loved them so much that it frightened him, good things never lasted, people died, he screwed up, the world got in the way.... would Castiel get bored of no sex? He is an Angel, did they care about that?

Dean pushed his cup back. "You can stop lurking now."

Castiel became visible, moving from his spot by the wall. "You were having a moment, I thought it would be rude to interrupt."

Dean shook his head, looking down at the table. "Were you listening?"

Castiel sat down at the table next to Dean. "I caught glimpses, that you screamed in your mind, but out of respect, no. I heard none of your thoughts."

Dean didn't stop himself from moving closer to Castiel, their knees touching. "I've been thinking about us."

Castiel reached out and took Deans hand. "Are we in trouble?"

Dean shook his head quickly, he never wanted Castiel to think he had ever done anything. "No, it's about me and how you think of me."

Castiel tilted his head, he had heard what Dean was worried about, but how could intercourse or the lack of it ever matter? "Nothing will ever change the way I see you."

Dean swallowed, he could do this. "I..... don't like sex. I know how weird that sounds, but I want you to know I like contact, the touching, hand holding, cuddling. It's just the arousal part and sex that I can't quite wrap my head around. The nights when I fall asleep in your arms are some of the best nights of my life."

Castiel listened intently, letting Dean get the words out. His human was rough around the edges for everyone else, but Castiel had always seen him for the kind and loving soul that he was, the part of himself he hid and buried. 

Dean blinked hard, willing the tears away. It seemed no matter the amount of times he practiced, it still felt like he was losing his heart. "Cas, say something....anything, but don't leave."

The Angel pulled Dean closer, holding him on his lap, arms wrapping tightly around his weak human. "I will never leave you, nothing will ever make me think of you differently."

Dean buried his head in Castiel's neck, the familiar scent enveloping him, even as he started crying. "I thought this would push you away, that you would leave me."

Castiel rubbed Deans back. "I love you, why would you revealing something make me leave? Sex doesn't matter, not when it was your soul I fell in love with. "

Dean moved back, wiping at his face. "Aren't you a romantic."

Castiel kissed Dean softly. "Well, one of us has to be, you are already the funny one."

Dean relaxed into the soft embrace, how could he have been so afraid to tell Castiel? 

Castiel had always seen the best of him, even when others thought he was weird, needed to change, needed help and medicine. 

Dean knew that with Castiel he wasn't a broken doll anymore.


End file.
